


【锤基】Milking 挤奶

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Sounding, Unrealistic Sex, Verbal Humiliation, godly anatomy I guess, like...unrealistic everything
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 我，洛基，阿斯加德第二顺位继承人，王储的弟弟兼情人，一定可以坚持两个月不射精！Day 26.洛基：真香.jpg索尔：弟弟真香.jpg（原来发在杂七杂八里的一篇，后来考虑到tag的原因，整合了一下单独拎出来重发了。）（（对，是重发，不是新篇……））
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	【锤基】Milking 挤奶

**Author's Note:**

> 内含：养兄弟乱伦，贞操设备，马眼棒，言语侮辱，前列腺按压，前列腺高潮，多重高潮，不切合实际的性爱，人类切勿尝试！
> 
> 果然我还是热爱欺负基基！！！！好爽啊（你

索尔刚推开房门，眼前就是一花，一道旋风一样的身影卷过来将他拉进房间，紧跟着撞进他怀里。金发男人下意识丢开锤子、揽住弟弟细瘦的腰，洛基的绿眼睛里泪光粼粼，他额头带汗、脸颊绯红，嘴唇浓郁得好像能滴出血。

“哥哥！”他带着哭腔哀求，“我受不了了，不行，求求你解开它吧，要我做什么都好！”

两只冰凉的手摸上他胸口的盔甲和马裤的系绳，索尔却不近人情地一手圈住那对纤细苍白的腕子，另一手则隔着长袍掐住洛基的胯。他定睛去看：洛基似乎真的快要憋疯了，他哭喘着努力挣扎，长袍下方的双腿一丝不挂，牛乳一样的肌肤蒙着一层汗水。他两脚难堪地大开，不让自己的大腿合在一起，于是那里的景象全部暴露在索尔眼前：他腿间戴着一条精致的黑色皮具，在鼠蹊处交叉的端头配有一个精致的金色小鸟笼，紧紧地勒在皮肤上。仔细一看，那个笼子模样的小玩意下方困着他完全勃起的阴茎，毛发稀少的标致男根似乎被逼迫到了极限，在根本不够伸展的小小空间里尽力抬起头，哪怕一条金丝已经勒进冠状沟也无所畏惧，整个柱身呈现一种抑制到极限的红紫色。最顶端的铃口里插着一根金色的马眼棒，被顶到了最深处，唯留一颗薄荷绿色的宝石装点龟头。从被塞住的小嘴里艰涩溢出的前液打湿了整个勃起，连金笼子也裹上一层润滑，不时会有一滴稀释过的乳白色液体垂落在他的大腿内侧。

意识到兄长在欣赏他亲手创造的困境，洛基挣扎得更凶了。“索尔！取下来，好哥哥，求求你！”

大王子放开他的胯，转而托住他的后颈。“你先回答我，到今天有多久了？”他低声问。

“一个月前戴上的，在那之后一次也没有射过……”

“好乖。”索尔沉闷地笑了，胸膛震动。“昨天看的时候还没有这么难受呢，今天都做什么了？”

意识到他不想直接给自己痛快，洛基又泌出两滴可怜的泪水，但哥哥强硬的态度让他知道不配合倒霉的只会是自己。他有点抽搭地说：“我错了，昨晚不该挑衅你……我真的坚持不住了，其实昨天就不行了，我不该骗你！求求你哥哥，行行好，我只是想自己看看能不能取下来舒服一会儿，但是怎么弄都不行。你要怎么惩罚我都好，只是快点解开让我射出来吧，你要我做什么我都听！”

索尔挑起一边眉毛，知道他所谓的“取下来舒服一会儿”肯定不止是听起来那么简单。“先等等，让我看看是怎么一回事。”他手臂一绕，身体一扭，洛基已经被他抵在墙上，脸颊紧压着墙面。索尔撩开他略长的后摆，束缚带穿过整个股间，在后穴的位置上有一根又短又细的金色肛塞设计，小到洛基即使用法术让它动起来也什么都够不到。大王子把极其合身的皮带略微推开，塞子离体的感觉让洛基发出模糊的呻吟，那之下的红嫩穴口果然有被大量使用过的痕迹，褶皱都肿起来了。索尔一松手，弹力一般的皮带立刻回归之前的位置，塞子再次滑进肠道的感觉让洛基抽泣起来。

“阿斯加德的王子殿下，九界鼎鼎大名的诡计之神。”金宫的王储用难得的轻蔑口气讽刺，“他哥哥胯下的小母牛，摇晃着肥硕的屁股恳求兄长允许他高潮，为此竟然愿意给出一个无条件的承诺……银舌头的狡猾去了哪里？殿下您的骄傲都比不上一点肉体上的享受吗？”

洛基呜咽，似乎是感到丢脸，把头扭了过去。

索尔压在他肩上，胡渣蹭着他的耳壳。“你真的非常急迫，是不是？”他把湿热的气息吹进洛基的耳朵，让承受不住任何刺激的小家伙惊叫一声。“为了射精什么都愿意做，不知羞耻地勾引自己的哥哥，只为让他去掉贞操带，好好地干上你的屁股一顿。因为你自己满足不了自己，不是吗？”

“哥哥……索尔……”洛基的一只手挣脱了，他没有去推索尔，反而捏上自己红肿的乳头。

大王子立刻便注意到。“乳房也玩过了？”他重重咬了洛基的耳垂一口，“骚母牛给自己挤奶了吗？下面是不是也该挤一挤，一个月没有照料过了，肯定积攒了很多牛奶吧……”

小王子急迫地点头，正要说话，索尔却已经抽开身。他指着卧室中间的大床：“爬上去，屁股翘起来，手背在腰后。挤奶就要有挤奶的架势，不是吗？”

洛基急切地遵从了，像只企鹅一样笨拙地岔开腿走到床边，四肢并用地爬上去，压下腰肢摆出索尔要求的姿势。这样他的脸不得不压进床铺里，发丝洒得到处都是，让他看不到索尔在做什么。

“That’s a good little cow. ”他的兄长肯定到，大步走到床脚欣赏。出于紧张和期待，洛基的穴肉在不受控制地蠕动，那枚肛塞被一下下顶出来，又因为束缚带而一下下干回去。这一点点刺激是满足不了他贪婪又敏感的幼弟的，雷神心里很清楚，正如洛基所说，这套精致的刑具是他在不到一个月前亲手给洛基戴上的。他们打了一个称不上对赌的赌，洛基断定他可以坚持两个月再高潮，而索尔认为他一个月都坚持不下来。果不其然，今天是技术上的第二十六天，而洛基已经被欲望和限制烧成了又湿又黏的一团小可怜。

索尔双手握住贞操带的后方，心里默念咒语。这套小工具本身没有多少价值，只是洛基拿到手后亲自做过修改，唯有索尔的神力才能解开他。几秒种后，皮带扣凭空出现在腰侧，索尔把它打开，皮革下方洛基的皮肤被勒出红紫的凸痕。他心疼地皱皱眉，弟弟的肌肤就像一颗熟透的水蜜桃一样娇嫩，轻轻一撞都会留下淤伤。今天他为了高潮又拼命扯过这条旁人都无可奈何的束缚带，腰间和大腿就为此付出了代价。

索尔捏住肛塞的底部，轻轻将它抽了出来。洛基哼哼个不停，整个上半身都像风中的柳条一样扭动，似乎已经急不可耐。大王子分开弟弟的臀丘观察：褶皱虽然肿但没有受伤，他猜测洛基或许是捏着那个肛塞不得章法地乱插，于是从床头摸来油膏，润湿后探进一根食指摸索。最外面的肉壁果然也有点肿，但这点程度还不至于让洛基不高兴；相反他或许很享受也说不定呢。他已经硬得发疼，却不打算立刻处理自己的小麻烦。今晚的中心在于洛基，索尔自认是个赏罚分明的好情人，并不介意让自己的快乐往后站。

他抽出手后很快洛基就消停了，因为他意识到索尔并没有取下笼子的打算。后者这才又动作起来，手指从金属丝的网格里插进去，隔着笼子感觉洛基的阴囊。“啊！！”他刚碰到，小王子就大叫起来，想躲开又无处可逃。索尔继续检查，弟弟的阴囊涨得满满的，好像有两颗硬核一样。

“哦……可怜的小东西，都快憋坏了。”索尔咕咕地自言自语，“没事的，把里面的奶都挤干净就好了。”

他说着，一手掐住洛基的腰，另一手的中指已经探进他的后穴。这次他进得很坚定，几乎立刻就找到一处鼓起的腺体，指腹小心翼翼地摸索起它的形状来。洛基发出含糊的呻吟，肉臀左右摆动，看样子应该是想躲开。索尔很能理解，他一个月没有射过精，但这不代表两人没有做过别的快乐的事情。挑逗过程中积累起来的液体都藏在那块诱人的腺体下方，把洛基肉壁上的小胡桃撑得又鼓又硬，稍微按一下就会向四肢百骸迸发酸麻的快感，好像敏感的神经被直接摩擦一样，体验直观得让人害怕。

洛基果然受不了，才按了没几下就嘤咛着哭了起来，一张通红的脸扭过来对着索尔。他前面还被套在笼子里，二十多天下来，几乎想不起来自由勃起的滋味是什么样的。大王子却很执拗。他说：“乖一点，把里面的奶都挤出来就不会疼了。”

“那你让我直接射出来不是更方便！啊、啊啊——哥，别揉——”小王子的恳求随着手指越发放肆的推拿被挤成尖细的哀叫，好像一只尾巴被狠狠拽住的猫。他像被妙尔尼尔的雷霆劈过一样剧烈痉挛起来，塌陷的膝盖让整个人都摔进床铺，洛基不受控制地翻着白眼、打开下巴，涎水和眼泪流了满床铺。

他居然前列腺高潮了，索尔看了一下，前方却是半点没射。

是力度还不够吗？完全没发现自己忘了什么的大王子从善如流地加深力道，不顾弟弟还在久久萦绕的高潮中溺弊，转而用一种又深又长的方式挤按洛基的前列腺。或许是因为体液积压，洛基后面的小G点似乎在他手下跳动，烫得不像肉壁的一部分。金发王子很有耐心地又揉又按，推拿个不停，两根粗长的手指在娇柔的穴口包裹下前后弛聘。洛基像中了魇，趴在床上不停抽搐，嘴里不断小口吸气，却不见吐气。他双手都挣脱了索尔的大掌，此时细瘦的十指都勾成爪，使不上力气地在床单上抓挠着。好半天后，似乎是终于渡过了前列腺高潮后最敏感不堪的时期，他终于放声尖叫起来，那完全扭曲变形的、几乎品尝不出快感韵味的呻吟可以刺穿一个凡人的耳朵，但索尔听了，只是愉快地别别头。

“不要……”良久，洛基努力地试图翻身，“哥……哥哥……索尔……别按，会死的……”

他哆哆嗦嗦，说这句话时还咬到了舌肉，一副勉强到了极限的样子，焦距都涣散了。索尔同情地亲亲他红得出血的嘴唇，舔掉一根银丝，手指再度撑开他石膏一样紧实的甬道。洛基在快感的潮浪下柔若无骨，阳具被笼子勒得要爆炸了，但此刻他除了颤抖着承受索尔施加的刺激以外什么也做不了。想要射精的癫狂欲望让囊袋不断收缩，大脑明知道这从根本上就不可能达到，穴肉却还是热烈地缠上索尔的手指。

雷神看着他心爱的弟弟，黑发被汗水浸透，碧绿的宝石泡在两汪泪水里，整个人都好像刚刚从水里被捞上来一样。他又用后面高潮了，五官痛苦地扭曲，身体不知道要如何对付这么多又这么残暴的快感，最后只得以一道沙哑尖叫的形式撕扯出他的声带。索尔耐心地旋转指腹，助他彻底跌下这次巅峰，方才不急不慢地抽出手指。洛基已经无法做出反应了，年长男人抬眼看了看床头的计时设备，有些错愕但更多是促狭地意识到刚刚接连的前列腺高潮跨过了足足两分钟。他摸摸下巴，也怪不得这个一向贪欲的小家伙会翻着眼睛、吐着舌头认输了。

索尔习惯性地有点愧疚，但更多还是想要继续欺负下去。他把洛基翻过来平躺，去掉束缚带、只留单拆出来的笼子，拿来油膏多涂了一些，两根手指再次滑进洛基高热的屁股。这次他开头就又快又狠地操进那枚腺体，洛基尖叫一声，很快就吸不进足够的空气了，只能吭哧着低低啜泣。借着面对面的体位，索尔看到他困在笼子里的勃起小幅度地弹跳，铃口似乎有什么在闪烁，这才恍然大悟自己忘了什么。本质有点马虎的储君殿下一拍脑袋，扶好笼子，抽出手指探进网格，小心翼翼地抽出埋在洛基尿道里的马眼棒。那根五厘米左右的细棒子底端是螺旋状的，虽然长度够不到前列腺，但只在阴茎里抽插也能激发无双的体验。

但今天不是玩那个的好时候。阻碍刚一离体，洛基就哀嚎了一声，紧跟着紫红色的龟头吐出三股乳白色的液体，如果不是笼子仍未取下，索尔毫不怀疑刚刚那一下就会让他直接射精。

“呜……呜呜……”洛基无力地哭了，惨得直打嗝，想合上大腿却会进一步弄痛依旧硬着的阴茎，想要敞开大腿却敌不过前列腺的脉动。他像只虫子一样扭了好一会儿，终于被索尔再度推开，湿滑的手指顶进深处。哥哥很负责任地摸了摸，尽管已经挤出一波精水，洛基的前列腺还是有些鼓，里面可能还有积液。他于是理所当然地又开始进攻，手指沿着那枚按钮的形状摩挲、勾画，时而重重碾压，时而轻轻按揉，节奏没有任何规律可言。洛基已经无力抵抗了，一边抽泣着说一定会让索尔付出代价，一边用手遮住自己狼狈的脸。索尔并不十分在意，反正他的阴茎远比他的舌头要诚实。

索尔自己的勃起已经硬得可以砸碎核桃了，但他就好像完全感受不到一样，专心致志地把洛基抛上一次又一次前列腺的巅峰。那种绵长而直接的高潮独特的快感就像一张粘稠的蛛网，把洛基紧紧裹住、缠紧，只留给他小幅度挣扎的力气和余地。但即便如此，索尔可没有仁慈的打算，他在心里数着拍子推揉，每当洛基的身体开始适应某种节奏时就陡然加快。有一会儿诡计之神几乎以为自己要窒息而死了，小腹和屁股上的肌肉几乎抽筋，肚子上更是流淌着一大滩被挤出来的精液，多到一路打湿他的胸口和身下的床单。

感觉已经挤得差不多了，索尔俯下身轮流含住他的乳头，从开始至今第一次取悦他身体别的部位。洛基婉转地咪了一声，眼珠艰涩地转动，最后一次被推上云端。他想要锁死肌肉，四肢却是瘫软的，任凭神经细胞在眼前炸开一片白光。索尔趁着他失神的机会取下了那个只有他能动的金笼子，放出里面饱受虐待的阳具。小洛基湿哒哒地弹起来，但并不是立得笔直，而是微微软着的——毕竟已经奶出了那么多精水。索尔只是轻轻一舔龟头的底侧，洛基就呼吸沉重地射精了，半透明的水只有一个手心那么多。

索尔没再追着他敏感的阴茎舔，他爬起来跪在洛基双腿之间，粗鲁地扯开了马裤的系绳。紫红的男根立刻跳起来站直，索尔又牵起洛基的右手握在自己手中，边欣赏弟弟迷乱的样子边用他的手给自己打。洛基现在贤者得很，眼皮都要掀不开了，懒懒地任由他摆弄自己。索尔高潮得很快，更多白色液体喷洒在洛基胸腹上，让他整个人看起来好像一道加多了奶油的小甜点。

“甜美的小奶牛。”索尔捏着他的乳头，笑着嘟囔。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近过得很惨，加上写了很多强势基，来欺负欺负弟弟转换心情。（guna  
> 下个新篇可能会继续欺负基基，已经想好写什么设定了，嘻嘻嘻。


End file.
